


Sister

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Poetry, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my sister, I love you so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first poem I've written with any rhyming. I just sat down and typed the words that felt right and they ended up rhyming. I think it's because before I wrote this I read all of Anne Bronte's poetry.

You are the one I will never know in full.  
You carried off your own story line as we went on with ours.  
Our tales divide , so long behind, I do not know how long ago,  
Twas a ways before my memories time.  
Our paths dance as close as can be,  
Yet still keep apart.  
I see you nearly everyday, I have since my days began,  
But you're the one I will never know. 

Ever since you were small you carried your own path on your back, every struggle on your own.  
What they are I'll never know, you never told.  
And how could I ever understand?  
I spent my life blind to burden, but not the pain you wore.  
Even still I sit here helpless, our stories unconverged.  
Our lives so close together I can see it everywhere, but I can not touch, your burdens I can not help you bear.  
Fury racks my veins to know, for the entire life we shared, you were there but still alone, carrying another life, to not another known.

This moment still, I am aware I will never know your tale.  
The one you beared, alone and scared,  
The one you carry still.  
I will never know who you are,  
The life you live in solitaire.

But I am always here.  
I can not be your hero,  
I cannot touch the world you're in,  
But for every moment you live alone,  
Know I am always there.

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved


End file.
